Conventional devices (e.g., as disclosed in European Patent Document EP 0 179 275 A1) provide two-dimensional deflection of a laser beam that impinges on the deflecting mirror. Towards this end, the deflecting mirror can be tilted about two pivot axes disposed at right angles relative to each other and whose point of intersection is in the mirror surface, thereby forming a rotating fixed point. The deflecting mirror can be supported in a frame that allows pivoting about the first pivot axis. The frame can be supported in such a manner to pivot about the other, second pivot axis, and the frame can be rotated using a drive spindle. The rotating motion of a further drive spindle can be transferred into a pivoting motion of the deflecting mirror about the first pivot axis using a rotating arm having a slit into which a tappet engages, the tappet being fixed to the rear side of the deflecting mirror. The deflecting mirror can be tilted to all sides relative to the rotating fixed point by pivoting the deflecting mirror about the first pivot axis and the frame about the second pivot axis.